


Rising, not shining

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn will rise, but she won't shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising, not shining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: coffee, but not posted there because I could not get it down to 100 words.

Dawn stared at the bowl as she poured in the cereal and milk, filling it to the brim.

“Would you like orange juice?”

Dawn started smooshing her cereal into the milk. A glass of juice appeared next to the bowl. Dawn’s spoon clattered loudly on the table as she took two steps across the room, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She was adding the fifth teaspoon of sugar when she heard, “When I was your age, your grandmother told me coffee would stunt my growth.”

“Kiren has been drinking coffee since she was seven.”

“Her mother gave her milk with a splash of coffee, that’s not the same thing, besides Kiren doesn’t use a dozen teaspoons of sugar. Buffy causes enough trouble at school; I don’t need to hear that you’ve been hyperactive.”

Dawn looked away as she dumped the coffee down the sink.

“Why make coffee each morning if you aren’t going to drink…”

“Willow.”

“But Tara, she’s wasting… oh.”

Dawn grabbed her book bag. “I’m not hungry.”

“Wouldn’t you like a ride to school?”


End file.
